


自然言語処理非人間

by nijisousaku



Category: BIRDMEN - 田辺イエロウ | Tanabe Yellow
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nijisousaku/pseuds/nijisousaku
Summary: #リプ来た絵からお話を書く（三次創作要素が含まれます）This story is based off of one beautiful fan art and one tremendous fan comic.





	自然言語処理非人間

　屋上へのドアが開いているのを見た時点で、鷺沢は彼がまだここにいることを知った。そうでなくては困る、わざわざ鳥部を休んでまで来たのだから。彼はというと、こちらを向いてニコニコと愛想を振りまいているのだが、前髪を上げたままなのでどこかよそよそしく思われた。  
「教科書忘れちゃったんですけど、どこに置いたかわかんなくて。先生、一緒に探してくれません？」  
「先生に任せなサーイ」先生はそう言って笑った。「しかし、どうしてここに来たんでスか。君一人で来ても、鍵で入れないでショウ」  
「ああ、そうですね、忘れてた。つい……」  
　鷺沢は言葉を探した。素直に会いに来たのだと言えるほど、鷺沢は素直ではなかったし、先生がいると知っていたのだと──つまり、空から確認したのだと──伝えるにもまだ情報の共有ができていなかった。鷺沢が様式美的に口ごもると、この教師はわざとらしく肩をすくめた。「よっぽど空が好きなんですね」  
「そうだ。今度から君のためにドアのキーは掛けないでおいてあげマす。チェーンさえ開けられれば屋上に出られますヨ」  
　青春といえば屋上でしょう！　などと高らかにほざきながら、先生は鷺沢にドアから出て行くよう促した。鷺沢は素直に誘導されながら、優等生然と苦笑してみせる。  
「そんな、誰も彼もにピッキングの才能があるワケじゃないんですから」  
　その晩、先生に教えられた鍵の開け方を、鷺沢は有効に活用している。

 

　  
　昼間に屋上に先生とともに忍び入り、夜に屋上で先生と会ってからというもの、鳥部以外で気分転換のために飛ぶ際には、夜中に学校から飛び立つのが習慣になっていた。  
　理由は単純だ。一つは急な野原の来訪に備えて一度家から正式に出る必要があること。そして、スカイテラスの屋上は鳥部のみんなに会う確率がすこぶる高いということ。  
　あと、家の近くで行動するのは危険だと感じること。烏丸とビルの間を飛び回った際に、人に姿を見られなかった自信がない。  
　付け加えて、先生と出会う必要があること。  
　家を訪ね、廊下で挨拶し、屋上で偶然出くわし、また家を訪ねる。ゲームを攻略しているようで変な気になるが、情報を持っている相手とのコンタクトは重要だ。  
　  
　屋上に降り立ち、最近すっかり服を脱ぎ捨てるのが癖になっちゃったな、と独りごちながらシャツを拾い上げる。埃を払って身につけ、目線を上げると、壁の横に人が座っているのに気がついた。鷺沢は一瞬体をこわばらせ、すぐに緊張を解く。そこにいたのはジョナサン・スミスだった。  
「学校に星空に全裸の少年ってステキですネ。一昔前のお耽美小説みたい」  
「んー。補導しに来たんですか」  
　ここで会うとしたら相手は彼しかありえないのに、咄嗟に気付けなかったのは、先生の様子がいつもと違ったからだ。服装も、ラフではあるがルーズではない。彼は白衣を自分の教師としての制服だと捉えていて、よっぽどのことがない限り校舎ではそれを脱ごうとしない。だとしたら、彼は正しく自分だけに会いに来たのだろう。それも、学校の先生としてではなく。  
「酷いナア、君を守ったのに」先生は、もったいぶってジャケットのポケットをまさぐり、透明なビニール袋に入った、黒くひび割れた何かを取り出した。鷺沢は鳥男の装甲だと思い一瞬身構えたが、よくよく見てみればそれは叩き壊されたカメラであった。「そこの、向かいのビルから撮影されていましたヨ」  
「うわあ」  
「君が学校に忍び入るトコロを見て、彼女との真夜中の密会でも予想してたんデしょう。HENTAIってやつデスね」  
　その持ち主に鷺沢が盗撮をされていたのは事実らしかった。どうやってそれを知ったのか、何を思って守ってくれたのかはわからないが、余計なお世話だと強く思う。  
　鷺沢は、この教師を信頼できていない。この人が自分に構うのが、懐柔のためでも、脅しでさえもなく、利益追求のためだと知っているからだ。利益を求めているのは自分も同じだが、少なくとも自分には守るべきものがある。彼が人類を「守るべきもの」と見なしてくれていたら、それはもちろん弱点があるということなので、もう少し気が楽だっただろう。もちろん、その場合はいつか敵対する羽目になっていたかもしれないのだが。  
「持ち主はどうしたんです」スミス先生の手の中で左手だけで器用にくるくると回されているバールを見ながら問いかける。「東京湾とか言わないでくださいよ」  
「将来にわたってハックしたいシステムそのものをクラッキングする奴がいるんでス。その人物は僕の邪魔をしているワケですから、そいつ自身を取り締まるのは正当防衛だと思いまセンか」先生はそこで人好きのする笑みを浮かべ、手に持っていたバールをふざけて一振りして見せた。先生が盗撮犯へ痛みを与えたのだとしたら、鷹山もそのことを知っているはずだ。鷺沢はそのことに思い至り、しかし彼は今頃鳥部の仲間と共にいるだろうことを思い出す。  
　鷹山は叫びを無視したのだろうか。  
　鷺沢は、烏丸が鷹山に「顔を貸せ」と言った、あの後に何があったのか知らない。何か彼に変化があったとしたら、あの晩だろう。  
　自分の知らないところで物事が進んで行くことにやりきれなさを感じた。鷺沢としては、仲間の意見が割れるのは望ましいことではない。ただでさえマイノリティで、協力し合う必要があって、加えて奇跡的に仲間になれた同世代の友人なのだ。自分が話し合いの場にいて、二人の意見をすり合わせなくてはと思っている。その必要を感じている。  
　それだけ、鳥男というのは繋がりに拘る生き物なのだろう。  
　ジョン・スミスは、つま先で機嫌よくリズムをとりながら鷺沢を見上げた。「何か問題でもありましタか？」  
「心が痛んだだけです」  
「へえ」彼は鷺沢の言葉を聞いて鼻で笑った。「鷺沢くんは優シイですね」  
「人並みには」  
　今度は鷺沢の言葉は無視された。それより、と鷺沢は言葉を続ける。今この男は、自分の目的について話さなかったか？  
「あのー、思ったんですけど」  
「はい、ミスター・サギサワ・サン。どうぞ」  
「人間がクラッキングして利益を上げることが、システムの未来を明るくするのなら？」  
「生物兵器になるってことカな。それとも、飼い殺し？」  
「わからないですけど」  
「ソッチのサンプルは別にあるからナア」  
　そう言って、スミス先生は片眉をあげた。  
　やはり、情報を故意に漏らされている。鷺沢は心の中で胸元に掌をあてた。情報を精査し、仲間にそれとなく伝えるのは自分の役目だ。この男は本当のことを言っていて、更にそれらの飼い殺し個体をあまり評価していないようだ。アメリカにいると判明した鳥男や、前に現れた鳥男もそれらのうちの一体なのだろうか。  
　超人的な兵器が複数の陣営に所属している場合、それらの陣営は好む好まざるに関わらず絶対に対立する羽目になる。だとすると、いつか自分たちは同じ種族と立ちあわなくてはならないのだろうか。その時、自分はどのような行動を取るのだろう。  
　情報戦ではなく肉弾戦に持ち込まれたとして、足手まといにならないでいられるだろうか。本当に？  
「不安がらずとも大丈夫ですヨ。僕が指を鳴らしても飛んでこないでショウし。でも、どうしても不安なら……」  
「なんですか」  
「体がないほうが速く飛べるんじゃないですかネ。人の体ハ重いカら」  
「実験したいのなら、それこそ飼い殺しの個体でしたらどうです」  
「残念ながら、彼らは僕の所有物じゃナい」  
　先生はそう言って、小首を傾げて鷺沢を見上げた。鷺沢はこれ見よがしにため息をつく。  
「体の末端だけなら、長ズボンを履いたり手袋をつければバレないでしょうね。ただ、治癒してしまう気がするな」  
　それではこの力に寄生されているのと変わらない。しかし、前に進みたい気持ちはある。  
　進化し続けたい。宿主の環境如何で細胞が進化するというのなら、手を切り落としたらどうなるのだろう。  
「治さないように意識したことがありマした？」　  
　鷺沢は首を横に振る。そもそも、自分はまだ治療が必要な怪我をしたことがない。  
「なら、実験してみる価値はありマスね。いざというときの為に」  
　お手、と先生の右手が差し出される。鷺沢はその掌の上に左手の手首を置いた。先生の笑みが深まる。マッドサイエンティストと言っても良いようなことをしているのに、その表情はひどく理知的に見えた。  
「ソウ！　若者は少し無謀なくらいでないと！」  
　鷺沢は自らの手から目を背けた。バールが振り上げられ、振り下ろされる。  
　柔らかな金属が跳ねるような音がした。  
「怖気付きました。やめておきます」  
　鷺沢の左手は黒い装甲に覆われていた。鷺沢は、ゆっくりと手を引き抜く。先生は、唇を軽く尖らせてそれを見た。  
「家族力学は君たちの間でどの程度有効なんだろう、って思ったんだけど」  
「はい？」  
　鷺沢が問い直すと、先生は鷺沢を見下ろした。月明かりもなくコントラストも明度も低い中で、先生の白目が浮き上がって見える。  
「君が怪我して友達が来るのかどうか、気になったんだろう？　自分が大切に思われているか不安になった？　それとも、お友達が本当に優しいのか確かめたくなった？　名もなきモブが怪我しても来なかっただけで、自分だったら助けに来てくれるだろうとか、思わなかった？」  
　畳み掛けられる言葉に、鷺沢は眉をひそめた。人心を操れるようになったとしても、こちらのを無視して物事を進められると無意味だ。窓辺での一件の仕返しでもあるのだろう。  
「発想が豊かですね」  
「カマトトぶるね。今俺が言ったことくらいは君も気づいてて、それでも腕を差し出したんだろう？　直前で止めたのは友人を試す良心が痛んだのか、リスクに気づいたのか」  
「リスク？　バールに毒でも塗ってあったんですか」  
　先生はため息をついて目を伏せた。  
「モット信頼してほしいナ。私は先生ですから、生徒を守るのがシゴトです」  
　片言の語尾が戻った。いちいちわざとらしい接され方にうんざりする。  
　鷺沢は目の前の男を注意深く観察した。緩んだ口元、深い呼吸。左手のバールをなぞる親指。おそらくこの男は、グリーンに打ち込まれた毒について何か知っている。だが、罪悪感は抱いていない。そのことに深く安心する。そして、その安心を決して気取られることのない自らの能力に感謝した。  
　先生は、鷺沢の返答を待たずに言葉を続ける。  
「──なので……ああ、そうだ。言うのを忘れていたんですが……殺したんデス」鷺沢が首をかしげると、カメラの持ち主の話、と付け加えられる。「だから、彼は来なかったんじゃないカナ。安心した？」  
　鷺沢は先生の顔をまじまじと見つめた。この男は何を言っているんだろう。  
　先生の言葉の真偽は──殺したのかどうかは──判断できる。だが、続くこの言葉でこの男が何を伝えようとしているのかはわからない。死んだら来ない？　あの恐ろしく優しい彼が？　死にかけのクジラの寿命をたった数時間伸ばすのに、仲間を率いて力を尽くしていた彼が？  
　鷺沢は兄の遺体がどのように発見されたか覚えている。忘れることはないだろう。葬式で兄の遺体にぞんざいに触れた人の顔を、今でも触れた順に並べることができる。  
「だとしたら、今君が僕を殺してもキット彼は来ませんヨ。オトモダチの誰にもバレない。どう？　ちょっとそそらない？」  
　鷺沢はため息をついて、足元のズボンを拾い上げた。そのままシャツを脱ぎ、スボンとベルトをシャツで包んで持つ。昇降口に靴を置いたままだが、致し方ない。このまま飛んで帰って窓から自室に入ろう。家政婦に疑われようと、この男と共に屋上のドアから出るよりはマシだろう。友人を疑うことを強いるような男だ。  
　この男の言葉の真偽を判断するのは鷺沢自身の役目だ。たとえ、それが真実だとしても、鷺沢は正しい真偽を判断しなければならない。　  
　ただでさえマイノリティで、協力し合う必要があって、加えて奇跡的に仲間になれた同世代の友人なのだ。自分は友人たちを判断し捏造し、自分のコミュニティを守る、その権利と義務がある。  
　それだけ、鳥男というのは繋がりに拘る生き物なのだろう。

「先生が嘘ついてるって、僕にはわかってるんですからね」


End file.
